


Frisky Business

by GreatWhiteSharki



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteSharki/pseuds/GreatWhiteSharki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perks of working with Game Grumps are pretty damn rad.</p>
<p>Dedicated to Cottonstones bc she's rad as hell</p>
<p>(Also the title is such a bad pun im deleting myself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).



> I have no idea how long this will be, if it'll be multiple chapters, or if I'll even finish it. But there's like zero fics of this particular ship so I thought "EH FUCK IT"
> 
> So here's this mess

"Next time on Grumpcade, maybe there'll be less jokes about Dan sucking my wiener, and more him actually doing it!" Arin shouted into the mic, earning a groan of protest from Dan. I laughed aloud, shutting the recording off. 

"So forward, Arin." I shook my head, rolling my eyes at the younger of the two men I was seated between. He put his hand on my knee, giving it a gentle pat.

"You know me," he started, his hand sliding up slowly towards my inner thigh. "I'm always forward." I bit my lip, Dan's hand sliding across the couch to match Arin's.

"Same here, babycakes." Dan chuckled softly, leaning down to gently kiss the shell of my ear. 

"When did you start calling me babycakes?" Arin teased the other man. 

"You're both my babycakes." Dan smirked, leaning over to kiss Arin. As their lips met, both their hands suddenly slid up my jeans, Dan's nimble fingers working my zipper down before Arin's managed to. The older of the two slipped one finger down the front of my pants, stroking me through my already-wet panties. My hands remained unoccupied, so I reached down and stroked both of the men's growing bulges, earning a gasp from Dan and a quiet moan from Arin.

Arin's fingers caught up with Dan's as they slid down into my jeans. I gasped softly as Dan eagerly used the distraction of Arin to enter me with two of his wide fingers. Arin's mouth met mine in a heated kiss as I slid my own hands down each of their pants, Danny's jeans and Arin's pajama bottoms. They were both big, Dan's only slightly overpowering Arin's by a mere inch at most. Arin broke away from the kiss to do the same to Dan, their lips meeting in front of my face. Dan's fingers worked in a steady rhythm, my heavy breaths matching his thrusts. 

I pulled Arin's pants off first, his cock springing up eagerly. Of course he had decided to go commando. I leaned down, licking up the length. He moaned into Dan's mouth as my other hand came up to jerk off what my mouth couldn't quite reach.

Dan pulled away from the two men's kiss. "Hey, no fair..." He complained, thrusting into me suddenly, harder and faster than he had been. I moaned around Arin's cock before pulling off of it, a string of spit and precome between my mouth and the head. 

I leaned the opposite way, pulling down Dan's boxers. His cock sprung free, precome leaking from the head. I licked him slowly before taking him as far as I could manage into my mouth. I jerked Arin off with my other hand, the two men moaning loudly. Dan slipped another finger inside me, curling them every time he thrusted inside, earning plenty of moans from me. 

"God, just let me fuck you already!" Danny practically yelled, his fingers sliding out easily from my wet pussy. He sucked the three digits before laying underneath me, Arin standing up. I got onto my hands and knees, excitedly waiting for what comes next. Arin settled himself behind me, his cock teasing my ass as he tore open a condom and slicked it up with lube. Dan's member teased my pussy as he did the same as the other man, sliding a condom onto his cock. The next thing I knew, both of them were sliding inside of me, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. Their thrusts worked in tandem, each of them pushing inside of me all the way to their hilt. Arin's hand reached down past me, his fingers finding Dan's hair. He took a handful and pulled, the older man letting out a groan.

"Fuck, Arin...Y/N..." Dan was close, and both Arin and I knew it. When Danny was close, he started stuttering. He could barely get out our names. 

Arin's free hand slapped my ass, his open palm stinging the sensitive skin. I yelped out as he did it again, and once more.

"You like that, hm?" Arin's voice dropped down a couple octaves as he talked dirty, his hand tangled in Dan's hair pulling on it again.

"Fuck, I'm coming..." Dan's thrusts became more sporadic and hard as he came, leaning up to kiss me. He pulled out of me, fiddling with his condom. Arin slapped my ass again, leaning down to whisper into my ear. 

"You gonna come for me? Huh?" He thrusted hard as he said that, but my moan was silenced by Dan kissing me again, his tongue slipping into my mouth. 

"C'mon, I want you to come..." Arin groaned, and I could tell he was close as well. I moaned into Danny's mouth. 

After only a few more thrusts and another spank, my orgasm hit me hard. I pulled away from Dan's kiss to release my desperate moans, higher-pitched and faster than the others I had let out before. Arin's fingers slid down, his fingers exploring my pussy for only a few moments before he pulled them away, loudly sucking them clean. His climax came quickly after, his cock buried inside me as he came into the condom. He pulled out, and I collapsed onto Dan, my fingers clutching his t-shirt. Arin tied the condom and threw it away, pulling his pajama bottoms back up and laying on the opposite side of the couch. 

"Goddamn...I love you..." I breathed out to neither of them in particular. 

"I love you too..." They panted at the same time. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ross was screaming something at Suzy and Barry.

"WHO CAME FIRST?" Barry yelled, none of us reacting. They did this every time.

"Dan." Arin answered, waving them off. 

"YOU GUYS OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!" Barry gleefully sang out to the other two eavesdroppers, shutting the door behind him. The three of us just laughed, drifting off into slumberland.


End file.
